A Certain God Eater in A Certain Branch
by YuusakuAkira
Summary: This is a story that I made up after playing the game together with my friends. And since there isn't God Eater 2 tag yet I have to use the God Eater Burst one :3 This is one of my latest work, and have fun reading. Critics are always welcome. Thank you :3
1. Prologue

A Certain God Eater In A Certain Branch

Prologue

Satsuki Emi. She is... kind of strange.

She is kind of your usual girl; no matter how you look at her. The only distinctive trait of her are her long, graceful jet black hair that strecthed down right to her thin waist. The light blue hairclip that are hanging unto her bangs to make sure that it didn't obscure her view.

The usual view of a girl of her age, there are some saying that these kind of girl have asset. But Emi didn't even have those. She also didn't have her ways with curves. There just nothing to watch.

I didn't quite understand about how someone would be attracted to a flat board like she is, but then again, I never did understand why the rest of the world seems to better appreciate big boobs rather the small one. It just seems unbalanced how the world thinks about one and another.

Well, although she was only 2 years younger than me, there is a certain way to say that my relationship with her has ended at the strange side. Not to take note that she is rather hating me than your usual work accomplices that usually have a normal affection towards yourself.

I remember clearly how I met her that day. I rather, I can't forget. There is a reason for that.

It was around the end of January where so many people are getting worked up at the upcoming month due to its heavy romance atmosphere. That I personally didn't about even for a single bit.

I was on my way home from work that day, hurrying to get away from the still cold air that is cold enough to make me vexing for a bath the second I arrived at home, or maybe a little kotatsu would help too.

But the second I arrive at the Fenrir Lobby, I couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar face of a girl that is standing in front of a Terminal.

At that time the only thing that run in my mind about was, "Who is that girl? Is she a new recruit?" but that question quickly changes up to "What the heck is wrong with this girl!?".

The thing that changes that of my opinion is the event that occured the next day after I see her in the lobby.

It was just like any normal working day, I am talking to Hibari about the mission that I wanted to take next, but Hibari quickly says that I have been booked to enter a mission with someone else.

Of course I ask who booked me, and Hibari says that it was a girl named Satsuki Emi. But at that time I didn't knew her name so I was just thinking maybe it was the training for the new recruit.

Our branch suddenly get a bunch of reinforcement, maybe due to the increased Aragami activity near our branch, but I didn't the solid reason why there is 'this' much of new recruit in such a short time.

But well, that kinda changes the atmosphere around the Lobby to a bit lively than ever. Even the lounge now always filled with someone that is drinking or eating or maybe just listening to the music while relaxing the stress from mission that kind of always popping out from those main terminal that Hibari uses.

Anyway, the second I climb the stairs from the lower lobby to the upper lobby where Hibari tell me to go. I see the girl that I was seeing from yesterday.

She was talking to Akarin and Kaname, Fenrir operatives just like myself, though the two of them are older than myself.

"Oh, here he is." said Kaname as I show my face at the lobby.

The instant the new girl and Akarin see me, the each of them giving me a certain expression in their face. But unfortunately the difference in reaction are quickly judging that the new girl kind of disliking me.

While Akarin giving me the gentle and big sisterly smile, the new girl quickly avert her face and letting a voice that I translated as a pouting.

"Hey there," I greet the three of them lightly.

"You ready? Well, before going to the mission anyway, here's Satsuki Emi, she will be joining us from now on forward." explain Akarin in a manner of talking like the bullet train that rushes to the next station.

"As always, straight to the point huh?" comment Kaname as form of jab to Akarin.

But I always knew that it was a bad choice to comment on her, though she is the calm and recollected type of person, she is also can change 180 degrees when it comes to her attitude "commenting".

Akarin's face suddenly turn from smiling into the annoyed face that, how should I say it, it was scary of some sorts.

Well, the two of them are in a relationship though, so maybe Kaname was just messing with her, but for a guy he is sure to have a pretty hard blocked head.

Ignoring the two of them I went ahead and introduce myself to the new girl.

"Hello, my name is Hazumaki Kyo, you can just call me Kyo, I'm looking forward to working with you."

I tried to introduced myself in the friendliest way I could think of, but it seems my choice of action didn't bring me the outcome that I wanted.

"Satsuki Emi." said her while giving her hand to me, but without even looking my way. She is averting her eyes from mine and the expression on her face give me the vibe that I wouldn't be able to get along smoothly with her.

And that vibe was proven right as we go on a mission.

The four of us are assigned to clean out the City of Mercy from a low level Aragami, a group of Vajratails accompanied by some Fallen Cocoon Maiden. That I think wasn't even worth the trouble of rushing to finish.

Why did I said that? Well, strictly saying, the three of us beside Satsuki, that means me myself, Kaname, and Akarin. Each of us are unit leaders and having our own unit that means we have the responsibility to make sure that everyone in our unit make it out alive from doing mission.

But it seems when all of us keeping a safe margin in operation, Satsuki herself are the only person who didn't understand the sentence that we, each of us are saying just before we set out for the City of Mercy.

Do not risk your life even if it's only a low risk mission, there is always something that can happen out in the field.

Well... I think that the gist of it of what we're saying to her, excluding the dirty jokes that Kaname threw off to make the atmosphere "lighter" but ended up with Akarin elbowing his stomach.

But it seems the bad impression that I leave in her in my mind are misplaced. As a God Eater she is showing a pretty high aptitude in her battle style. But those bad attitude problem that she has that she didn't want to cooperate with other people.

When the four of us finally cleaned up the group of Aragami and taking their core to make sure they didn't recover. The bad parts happen.

Well, that's how I met her. Satsuki Emi, the wild girl that now I call the "Oni in Girl Clothes"


	2. Chapter 1

A Certain God Eaters in A Certain Branch

Chapter 1 - The Electrifying Tiger and The Exploding Wolf

"Sheesh... This is too much of a troublesome work."

Kaname was sick of it, well I couldn't blame him for it since the reason of it are also making me sick of doing it. Cleaning up these little critters sure are annoying and their pay for the works are also not worth it.

"Don't complain too much, there is no other thing that we can do since these guys are just keep showing up lately." reply Akarin not far from Kaname while devouring the dead Vajratail with her God Arc.

Though addressed to Kaname I can also feel the tone in her voice that signified that she was also fed up with it but tried to suppress her annoyed feeling.

The only one who kept quiet and didn't converse with us are Emi.

I couldn't understand her a single bit, on the side of her personality the only thing that I can understand are that she is a good fighter, and more likely to recieve a good experience before coming to our branch.

After devouring the Cocoon Maiden in front of me myself I look around and find that the City of Mercy has changed a little bit the last time I went here to do a mission. Then again, I never really paying attention to what or how the scenery of this place since the apocalypse. But somehow under the illumination of the golden light from the sun, the surrounding places also reflecting the sun light with a dim, beautiful golden light.

_"Everyone! Get ready! I detected another Aragami signal near where you are now! It's a Vajra! And also the radar can sense something else much bigger, but I can determine what it is for now, so take caution!"_

The static voice that come out from our Armlet comes from Hibari that usually gives us directive in-missions. Her serious tone when giving us the warning are already enough to threw the four of us into a complete alarm.

*GRAOOOO*

The roar of the Vajra suddenly break the silence as we waited out for it to appear. And like many Vajra that we have fought before, this one also comes out from the hole in the tall building that used to be a building of a big company but now it was just a deserted building that clings to place by only half of its foundation that still remains intact with the soil.

After its roaring stop, the four of us are charging at the Vajra in unison. The Vajra itself, after lowering its head and finally faces the four of us and see that we're attacking it, it quickly step back a bit and suddenly leap up forward.

Having fighting this kind of Aragami so much, I can certainly read that it is going to land near us to give us enough damage with its areal shockwave as its touches the ground. So all of us quickly step aside from where we are standing.

The Vajra landed on the ground where the four of us are running before with a blue shockwave of its thunder that generates from the mane looking organ on its back. But it didn't pause just at that.

Using the momentum from its last landing, the Vajra quickly turn its body around and quickly lunged at the direction of Kaname.

I didn't knew if its Kaname that didn't notice it or that the Vajra just surprised him, Kaname didn't able to dodge or even guard agaisnt the attack.

"ARGH!" screamed Kaname as the Vajra paws punch him with a tremendous speed and power that Kaname was sent flying to the air.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Akarin after noticing what happened to Kaname.

As she shouted that Akarin quickly changes into the Gun Mode and fires an Oracle Healing Bullet at Kaname. When that bullet hits Kaname he quickly stand up and step back to make a safe gap firsthand.

"Sorry! Didn't see that coming!" shout Kaname as apologize.

"Akarin! Get ready for Oracle Tanking! Kaname! Shoot it with a Hold bullet! Me and Satsuki are going to pincer it legs and try to make it fall to the ground!" I shouted as the Vajra let out an agitated cry.

The instant I said that, me and Satsuki quickly charges to the the direction of the Vajra, and the second we launched at it, Kaname's bullet already struck the Vajra and made it paralyzed, for a short amount of time though.

When Satsuki reaches the Vajra, she is quickly launch her body to the midair using her Short Blade as a weight center to threw her body up to the air, and launches some slash to the Vajra's tail.

While me, after slashing through its feet from aside, I quickly turn around to face the Vajra low abdomen part and quickly engage the Impluse Edge system in the Long Blade that I use and spam the IE so that the Vajra would fall the moment it was released from the Hold Bullet effect.

And while Satsuki and me concentrated our attack at the Vajra's back feet, Akarin just concentrate to attack any part of the Vajra and gradually fill up her Oracle Tank reserve. After her Oracle Tank filled up, she shouted at us to get away from the Vajra.

"It's finished up filling up! I'll shoot out the Orbital 4 times in a row! So get back as much as you can!" shouted Akarin.

The three of us quickly retreated back from the Vajra and letting Akarin shoot a ball of swirling ball from her Blast Gun as she run back to a safe distance.

Those swirling ball of purplish colored energy are the kind of a condensed oracle that set to be a miniature of satelite laser attack. The swirling ball that shot first from the gun slowly grows in size as its gathering oracle in the air and then shoot out all of its original oracle together with the gathered oracle to the sky, where again the bullet takes shape as another orb that slowly fixated its trajectory to the Aragami that has been locked on as a target.

Using the same principles to that of a falling bomb, the weight of the oracle bullet also help to increase the speed and damage of the explosion that occurs when the bullet finally goes off on the target.

The 4 Orbital bullet that Akarin shoot out are consequently shot up to the sky, and when the Vajra are confused as to who it should chase, the Orbital Bullet went down and explode consecutively to the Vajra's body and its surrounding.

When the explosion chain finally finished, the Vajra's body went rigid and then limp for a while, signaling that it's already dead.

I wouldn't be surprised that it was dead after receiving such attack like that, according to Akarin who uses the bullet. For each Orbital Bullet the Oracle Blast released 3 times. So for those 4 shots there are 12 similar fiery explosion that hits the Vajra.

There is also a story behind the Orbital Bullet that she uses.

If I certainly not wrong, Akarin get those bullet when she are going in a mission at the South East Asia Fenrir Branch.

As a lady, she never willing to spend too much time out in the field, because of the risk of getting her skin damaged due to the long-time exposion of the free radical whatever that she used to babble about in the lounge whenever her skin get a little ragged even just a bit.

I could understand only a little bit her concern pertaining her skin health. Of course in my mind keeping a good care of your body is a good thing indeed, and it would also give you certain benefit. But when it comes to a woman with a skin complex? I'd rather keep my distance, since they're kind of dangerous.

Back to the bullet.

The South East Asia Branch are known for their odd weather activity that made the climate constantly changes in a tremendous speed. It would be raining this morning and the afternoon would be a complete dryness.

This is why the God Arc Engineer on the South East Asia Branch come up with a bullet that would keep the operation time for all of the operatives to minimal. The Orbital.

Weather can be a good ally, and a cruel enemy at the same time and it's not that simple fighting an Aragami in an uncondusive weather. It raises the risk of casualty. So all the operatives in the South East Branch are trained and equipped with the Orbital bullet, and it guarantees their chances of winning before the weather takes turn for the worse.

That which is, making Akarin satisfied and then copy the bullet from them. Since she thinks it would be much and much more safer on her skin if she can finish up the Aragami with a fast and devastating attack.

On the other hand it was also easier on us since her attack are considerably fearsome that it would kill a several Aragami at once if they grouped in the same place.

After the debris and the dust from the explosion finally dissipating away, all of us rushes to the dead Vajra and then devour its core.

"Hibari, are that other signal still there?"

Kaname break off the silence as he ask Hibari the signal that she mentioned before the Vajra attack us.

_"I'm sorry, but I can't really tell..." _reply Hibari.

"What do you mean?" I said as I jump in the conversation.

_"We can certainly still detect the signal, but we can't pinpoint its location nor what type of Aragami it is."_

That last voice we heard from the Armlet wasn't Hibari's, it was Fran's, the other operator that we have at our branch.

"Fran? What dou you mean by that?"

Akarin finally speaks up as we slowing our walking pace.

_"There is a high possibility there will be an appearance of an unknown Aragami. Since we were unable to track its genetic wave."_

Though, even without us going to search for that thing which let out the signal, it was the one who came for us.

It was there, standing high and mighty on the sand driven soil. Its white colored body that was covered by the bright red mane are dimly reflecting the sunlight.

"Hibari, you don't have to track it anymore, it was a Marduk. And it's bringing some Vajras with it too..."

Those Aragamis stood agaisnt the only four of us. Even for us, this is something that couldn't be taken lightly. Even considering that we can use the Orbital from Akarin, it still have a long time until fully recharged.

"Kyo! What should we do!? This is not a joke!"

Akarin's stressed voice quickly get into me. Almost stuttering, I speak up to the armlet.

"Hi-hibari! Send reinforcement! We're going to stall them for the time."

"Yes!"

Hibari's and Fran's answer are completely in sync and it surprise me a little since their voice are a little too loud for my ear.

"Now... Kyo, isn't it the time you pull yourself together?"

Out of the blue, Emi stepped forward while saying those words that particularly directed to me. I don't know what it is, but I felt so familiar with those words and attitude.

I wonder... have I forgotten about something?


End file.
